


Study sessions or sick cuddles?

by Annabelle_mnz_15



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Siblings, EVERYONE IS WHIPPED, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Mentioned Kim Woojin, Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabelle_mnz_15/pseuds/Annabelle_mnz_15
Summary: Exam session is hard, every university/college student knows this and what we all know is that study sessions never go as planned.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Study sessions or sick cuddles?

It was supposed to be a small study session. Felix and Hyunjin were splattered on the floor in the latter’s room with him being the only one of the four ‘00 liners who didn’t live in the university’s dorms. 

Usually Felix had no preferences for his way of studying because each subject had its own trick to it. One thing was an essential, though and that was Felix’s headphones. He just couldn’t concentrate if there was no music blasting in his ears. 

Jisung was the same as him, they even recommended each other different songs. Said boy was not with them on that day, though. 

Hyunjin also studied with music but he preferred it when the sound was carried around the room. 

Seungmin, on the other hand, the 4th out of their ‘00 line group, preferred studying alone at his room. Don’t get him wrong, he loves his friend, but the peace and quiet are the requirements for his brainstorming, something Seungmin couldn’t get if he was together with his friends.

After three hours of solid studying(with one coffee break), Felix was becoming more and more frustrated. He was trying to comprehend the information in the textbook, very important information for his upcoming exam in 4 days but the process took him slower than usual. Well, the freckled boy had an idea why;

That morning he had woken up with a sore throat and uncomfortable feeling in his nose and muscles. Felix just knew that he was getting sick. That was why he asked his roommate, another close friend of his, the freshman Yang Jeongin for some medicine after breakfast. Felix even went to the pharmacy to buy more needed things before going for the study session. You know, just in case. 

He hadn’t told his boyfriend that he was getting sick(Changbin was out of Seoultogether with Jisung and his brother Chan) because he thought of it as something minor and that maybe it would pass by the time they meet. Felix knew all of them were really busy around that time of the semester, all of them dealing with exams, some meaningful and other not as much. Chan, Jisung and Changbin were out of the city because of a scholarship they won at the beginning of the year which excused them from the finals and exams since they were always taking part in different projects. Chan was a senior at their university and together with the scholarship he had to move out to another place, leaving Lix alone in the dorms.

It was another thirty minutes later when Felix started feeling rather hot in the face, especially his cheeks. The younger Aussie would’ve ignored it if not for the shivers he felt down his body. He had shared with Hyunjin his concerns but didn’t take them seriously. So when Hyunjin noticed his slightly shivering friend, wordlessly got off the floor, found the thermometer and pushed it in the shorter male’s hands. 

After waiting for the beeping sound they saw that his temperature was a bit above normal but not as much to be concerning. Everything was good untilFelix decided to lie down on Hyunjin’s bed and then refuse to get up. He was suddenly feeling really weak, no desire to move from his current position. 

“Where are the meds that you bought before coming here Felix, you need to take something before the fever gets worse” said Hyunjin, looking through the freckles boy’s bag. 

“In a s-small bag, you’ll see it right away” said Felix, feeling how his shivering got worse. “Jin, I think I should go home, I feel really sleepy and really cold” he barely murmured, fatigue falling over him all of a sudden. 

Hyunjin scowled. He knew that this was flu season and how there were a lot of cases about people getting sick because of a virus or the flu. As Felix was on the verge of falling asleep Hyunjin have him the thermometer again and waited. The 5 minutes that the devise needed took too long for his liking, his foot tapping nervously on the floor. When the beeping was heard he didn’t waste a second: 38.9°C. 

Hyunjin hissed and started searching for blankets in every possible place in the house, even taking vinegar and a towel. There was no way he would let his friend go home with such a fever, shivering and on the verge of collapsing. 

He had just put the last blanket over Felix, when the latter’s phone started ringing.

Changbin.

When he picked up the phone, Hyunjin realised that the older was driving and that the call was on speaker. 

“Hey Lixie, guess who finished with their school work earlier. Jisungie and I will be back in Seoul in 30 minutes, 1 hour tops. Are you still at Hyunjin’s? I can come and pick you up and go to my place.” 

“Or we can spend some time together Lix, just because Changbin hyung is your boyfriend doesn’t mean that I’ll give up my spot to him so easily” Jisung and Felix were called the September twins and their friendship was born the minute they set eyes on each other. One of the biggest jokes among their friends is how Changbin was trying to split them apart. 

“Uhh, hyung?” said Hyunjin, thinking his words through in order to not scare the two boys on the other side. 

“Hyunjin?” Asked Changbin “hey dude, is Felix too immersed in his music to hear his phone” Hyunjin could hear Jisung laughing at the possibility since this was happening on a regular basis. 

“No, just don’t panic, I have things under control for now” 

“Jin, what’s going on?” Asked Jisung 

“I think Felix got the flu, either that or he just got something. When he came here he had a lot of complains of aches and soreness and now he has almost 39°C. He’s sleeping on my bed, I covered him with a lot of blankets and I was just about to use some vinegar. He took some meds before falling asleep. Do you guys have any idea what else I can do?”

“I’m not sure if there’s something else, now we just have to try and fight off his fever. Damn it Lix, that’s some high temperature. He didn’t tell me he was feeling sick” Changbin grumbled under his nose

“He probably didn’t want to worry you hyung”, reasoned Jisung, seeing how Changbin picked up his speed.

“Hyunjin, keep him cooled down, we’ll try to come back as fast as possible, we’ll see what we’re gonna do then. In the meantime, call Chan, he must know” 

After the call ended, Hyunjin put the towel with vinegar in Felix’s forehead and called his brother. Chan was relatively calm, even said he’d call Woojin(who is a medical student) and ask him if there’s something else to be done. Minutes later(that felt like hours) Woojin called Hyunjin and told him that they should just wait for the fever to go down, even a bit. Since the temperature was so high it was going to take a while, but if it went above 39°C or close to 40°C not to lose time and take Felix to the ER. 

In the next 40 minutes Hyunjin supervised Felix and his fever, even his mother started fussing around him when she got home. Good thing, his fever wasn’t going up but it didn’t go down either. But Felix didn’t shiver as much though, which Hyunjin took as a good sign. 

There was a knock on the door and it was Changbin and Jisung who barged in. 

“How is he?” Asked Changbin, feeling his forehead in the meantime and frowning at the heat it radiated.

“Good thing is that his fever is not going up anymore but it’s not going down either.” Hyunjin mused, scratching the back of his neck nervously .

“What did Woojin hyung say?” asked Jisung, vibrating on the spot, not knowing what to do and how to help. 

“He said that if his fever starts getting higher we should take him to the hospital. About meds, we’ve given him everything we could and that there’s still time for the next dose.” 

Another half an hour passes, Hyunjin’s mother calls them for dinner and seeing the reluctance on the trio’s part, she promised them to watch over the freckled boy while the other three are eating. 

Thankfully, Felix was starting to look better, his face wasn’t as red, his shivering died down and his forehead wasn’t as hot as it was in the beginning. When they measured his fever it said 38.0°C. 

Felix woke up a bit after that. Saying that he was surprised by being surrounded by so many people would be understatement. Changbin was sitting on the bed, his back against the wall and Felix snuggled against him (he had done that in his delirium), Hyunjin and Jisung playing Uno on the floor with Jisung complaining how Minho was worse at this game than Hyunjin and he had caught a glimpse of Hyunjin’s mom exiting the room. 

“Glad to have you with us Lixie” said Changbin as he caressed his freckles. Jisung and Hyunjin at the same time turn their heads and Felix winced at the whiplash they probably received. 

“Hi...” Felix murmured, still catching his bearings. “What...?” 

“I wanted to surprise you, maybe take you out on a date but I find you sick, really sick, and you haven’t even told me.” 

“Well, uh, I thought it was something irrelevant, you know, running nose, sore throat, things like that. Well, I still have those as well, but...” 

The three friends surrounding him giggled at Felix. You could never be really mad at him. 

In the end they decided on this. Since Hyunjin’s place was not big enough for all of them, Changbin was going to take Felix to his place because it was closer to the hospital in case Felix got worse again; he’d leave Jisung at the dorms while on the way. But everyone in their big group was a bit on edge, that fever was really a close call. 

After wrapping Felix in a lot of layers, Changbin, Jisung and Felix got into the car and took off. 

Later in the night, Felix found himself snuggled against his boyfriend’s side, coughing occasionally and blowing his nose, but he was content. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea? You can get sick too, you know.” said Felix after one particularly bad cough, relaxing against the fingers caressing his hair. 

“Yeah, don’t worry about it” murmured Changbin as he nestled closer to Felix, making sure they were properly tucked in and that the younger boy was feeling comfortable enough with his muscles aches. Felix was out like a lamp which was to be considered since he fought the high fever for hours. Changbin was prone on staying awake and keeping an eye on him since fevers had the tendency to return during night and he wanted to act on time and drive to the hospital if needed. His parents would return home later and he had already warned them of the small situation that had occurred. 

Felix was sleeping soundly and Changbin was dozing off himself when he heard his phone dinging with a notification. 

** Chanie hyung  ** : how is he??

** Binnie ** : he’s sound asleep, no fever, just the occasional coughing fits and his nose is running, your typical flu

** Chanie hyung ** : better be careful and don’t get sick, if something happens, call either me or woojin immediately

** Binnie ** : got it chief 

He distinctly heard the door downstairs, indicating the return of his parents which gave him some sort of relief. His parents were whipped for Felix (honestly, who isn’t) and Changbin knew that they would make sure the boy gets better as soon as possible. With one last peck to the boy’s cheek, Changbin fell asleep as well. 

People with the flu stayed sick for different days since it depended on the person. Felix was sick for 10 days, the scariest part with the fever lasting only the first 2 days. He even passed his exam with the highest grade and he was very proud of himself, considering the circumstances. 

And of course, because Changbin was so eager to be next to him, he was the next one who fell sick, immediately followed by Jisung and Hyunjin. To Felix’s irritation, they were sick for only 3-4 days each of them. 

Changbin just couldn’t stop himself from kissing the pout away every time that fact was mentioned. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came to me when I was sick with the flu with the exception I was alone and my friends had to watch over me through chats. This is my first post here and this fic is like an experiment. I’m active on FanFiction.Net under the name “mimkanz” if you’re interested come and check my works.  
> I’m going through some writer’s block so hopefully this story works somehow hahaha  
> I hope you liked it, stay tuned ;D


End file.
